sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ty Burrell
| birth_place = Grants Pass, Oregon, U.S. | education = Hidden Valley High School | alma_mater = Southern Oregon University University of Oregon Penn State University (MFA) | occupation = Actor, comedian | salary = $13.5 million (2017) | years_active = 2000–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Tyler Gerald Burrell (born August 22, 1967) is an American actor and comedian. He originally rose to prominence in several roles on Broadway including Macbeth, and the off-Broadway plays Corners, The Blue Demon, Burn This, and Show People. His first feature film role was in 2001's Evolution. He also appeared in Black Hawk Down, Dawn of the Dead, Muppets Most Wanted and Marvel's The Incredible Hulk as Doc Samson. He has since voiced characters in a number of animated films Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Finding Dory as "Bailey" the Beluga Whale and Storks. Burrell had recurring roles on the television series Out of Practice and Back to You. Burrell is best known for his role as Phil Dunphy in the ABC sitcom Modern Family, for which he has won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series in 2011 and 2014 and five Screen Actors Guild Awards: one for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series in 2013 and four consecutive awards for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series shared with the cast from 2011 to 2014. Early life Burrell was born in Grants Pass, Oregon, the son of Sheri Rose (née Hauck), a teacher, and Gary Gerald Burrell (1940–1989), a family therapist.What I Learned from My Mom: The Men of Modern Family. People magazine. Retrieved on September 9, 2015. He is of mostly English and German descent. According to the television series Finding Your Roots, Burrell's great-great-great-great-grandmother Susanna Weeks was a former slave from Tennessee who became a homesteader in Oregon, and her son George Washington Weeks would eventually pass for white. Stated on Finding Your Roots, January 5, 2016, PBS Burrell grew up in the small southern Oregon town of Applegate, near the California border. Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2011 He attended Hidden Valley High School in Grants Pass, where he played football and was a lineman for the Hidden Valley Mustangs. After graduating, he enrolled at Southern Oregon University in Ashland, and graduated with a bachelor's degree in theatre arts in 1993; he was the school's commencement speaker in 2008. While in college, he worked as a bartender at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival. During this time, Burrell attended the University of Oregon and became a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity.Sigma Chi making headlines. Web.sigmachi.org (August 4, 2012). Retrieved on September 9, 2015. He continued his education at Penn State University, where he earned an MFA and was a member of the Theatre 100 Company along with Keegan-Michael Key.Comedy Central starts second season, The New York Times, October 14, 2014; accessed September 9, 2014. In 1999, Burrell worked as a festival actor at the Utah Shakespeare Festival. Burrell has also stated that for a period of time in graduate school, he lived out of his van to save money. Career Burrell's first credited film roles were 2001's Evolution and Black Hawk Down. He subsequently appeared in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead, and in several stage roles (like 2000's Broadway production of Macbeth, and the off-Broadway plays Corners, The Blue Demon, Burn This, and Show People). He was a co-writer and actor in the original production of the offbeat comedy The Red Herring O' Happiness directed by Russell Dyball. Burrell's stage work also includes writing and working in the off-Broadway play Babble with his brother, Duncan. He has also made an appearance as a New Jersey prosecutor in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. After that, Burrell was cast as Oliver Barnes, a shallow but well-meaning plastic surgeon, on the CBS sitcom Out of Practice (2005–06), also created by screenwriter Christopher Lloyd. The show was canceled in May 2006, with eight episodes remaining unaired in the United States. After the show's cancellation, he played Allan Arbus in the film Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus. In the Marvel film adaptation of the comic The Incredible Hulk, Burrell played Leonard Samson (without superpowers), who had a short relationship with Betty Ross. In 2007, he had a small role in the film National Treasure: Book of Secrets as the curator of the White House followed by a starring role in the sitcom Back to You on Fox later that same year. On the show, created by Steven Levitan and Christopher Lloyd, Burrell played a field reporter (alongside Kelsey Grammer and Patricia Heaton). The show was canceled in 2008. His current role is as a realtor Phil Dunphy in the acclaimed ABC situation comedy Modern Family which is also created by Christopher Lloyd and Steve Levitan. For his performance, he has received eight consecutive Primetime Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (2010–2017), winning the award twice in 2011 and 2014.Ty Burrell Emmy Award Winner. Emmys.com. Retrieved on September 9, 2015. He also received nominations for the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series for his role, sharing the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series with his co stars. He was the recipient of the individual SAG award in 2014, defeating Alec Baldwin, who had previously won the award seven years in a row.Ty Burrell Dethrones Alec Baldwin at the SAG Awards. WebProNews (January 19, 2014). Retrieved on September 9, 2015. Burrell also appears as Phil in commercials for National Association of Realtors. In November 2014, Burrell inked an overall deal with 20th Century Fox Television to develop his own comedy projects. His web series Boondoggle, loosely based on Burrell's own life, debuted in June 2016 on ABC.com and ABCd. He was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Actor in a Short Form Comedy or Drama Series in July 2017. Personal life Burrell and his wife Holly married on August 18, 2000. They resided in New York City until moving to Salt Lake City in 2008. They still own a two-bedroom apartment in the Astoria, Queens neighborhood that they rent out. The couple have since relocated to Southern California for Burrell's work on Modern Family. On March 18, 2010, it was announced that Burrell and his wife had adopted a baby, a daughter. Two years later, they adopted another daughter, Greta. Burrell is a self-described lifelong fan of the Oregon Ducks, Portland Trail Blazers, New York Mets and St. Louis Rams (which has since been relocated to California and renamed as the Los Angeles Rams). Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * Ty Burrell at Emmys.com }} Category:1967 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of African descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Oregon Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:People from Ashland, Oregon Category:People from Grants Pass, Oregon Category:Southern Oregon University alumni Category:University of Oregon alumni